Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {-2} \\ {-1} & {-2} \\ {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {0} \\ {4} & {4} \\ {3} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3}-{-2} & {-2}-{0} \\ {-1}-{4} & {-2}-{4} \\ {3}-{3} & {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{5} & {-2} \\ {-5} & {-6} \\ {0} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$